


Not So Lonely Anymore

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert holds my heart, Byleth living in Rhea's shadow, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Seteth is a Cool Dad(TM), angst pending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Byleth Eisner hasn't grown used to the expectations of being Archbishop. Sure, she's used to not being seen, but that's being invisible, not being seen as someone else entirely. Too many people see her as Rhea 2.0, and it's not making her feel any better. Plus, her students have all been busy, too busy to visit, and she slowly feels herself slipping away... Until a silver-haired archer pops a surprise visit and reminds her just how to live life, and just how it feels to love someone, and be loved in return.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Not So Lonely Anymore

Byleth sits atop the Archbishop chair feeling every bit out of place and alone, despite being in a room full of people. She thinks fondly of her students, wondering where they are and how they are - it’s been months since she’s heard from any of them, and she doesn’t want to admit it hurts. They’re adults running their own territories, they don’t have to report their well-being to her anymore.

Seteth clearing his throat brings her attention to the present and the “pilgrim” anxiously awaiting her wise words or blessing. Seeing the flash of confusion across her face, Seteth rolls his eyes and mutters “blessing,” guiding her yet again.

Giving a barely-perceptible nod, Byleth smiles at the man and places her hand on his head, “The goddess shines down on you, my dear.” The words feel hollow, but the man’s eyes shine with tears and a softness cuts its way through Byleth’s annoyance; those who visit - the truly faithful - deserve a better religious figure than her, and she wishes Rhea were still here to do the work. Plus, having total strangers stare at her like she’s the goddess is uncomfortable and reminds her of the expectations of an entire nation that weigh heavily on her shoulders.

Seteth lets out a loud sigh and steps in front of her, raising his hands and his voice, “The Archbishop is done for now. She will receive more visitors in two days. We thank you for your visits and continued devotion.”

The crowd grumbles at his declaration, dispersing slowly. Byleth stays in her seat with an apologetic smile until the room is empty… or nearly so anyway. Byleth is about to “gently” tell whoever is still there to come back in a few days, but her words get caught in her throat before she can speak.

From the shadows steps a grinning Ashe, and Byleth refuses to keep her composure. She stands from her chair and runs to him, throwing herself into his arms when she gets within reach.

“Hello professor!” Ashe holds her close, laughing gleefully at her excitement. 

“Ashe, it’s so good to see you!” Byleth exclaims, and it’s all she can do to refrain from holding him longer. She takes a step back, straightening her clothes and fixing him with her “professor” face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Is anyone else coming? Do you have somewhere to stay? How long will you be here?” Byleth peppers him with questions, her mind running wild to sort things out before darkness falls over Garreg Mach.

“Professor, I told Seteth and assumed he told you. I was hoping to stay here, though there’s room for me at the inn in the village if needed. Some of the others will be here tomorrow - Dimitri is busy so he won’t, but he said he’d try to send Dedue. I’m here as long as you’ll have me… I was actually hoping to see about enrolling my siblings in the Officer’s Academy, my brother at least; he wants to be a knight just like I did.” Ashe smiles fondly at the thought of his siblings and Byleth smiles back, warmth filling her. 

“Of course you can stay as long as you’d like! I can have a guest room set up for you by nightfall. It’s so good to hear the others will be coming, I’m so excited to see them! For now, have you eaten? Would you like to at least have some tea with me? Seteth, can you make sure a room is prepared for Ashe tonight, and space for everyone else is done by tomorrow?” Byleth finally turns to her advisor, only now remembering his presence, and Seteth scoffs before nodding.

“Of course Byleth. Ashe, it’s good to see you. If you’ll excuse me.” He walks away with dignity and Byleth has to bite back an unexpected giggle as she turns back to Ashe, a fond smile resting on her face.

“I could use a meal, and would happily have tea with you at any time,  _ Archbishop _ .” Ashe leans into the title, giving her a playful wink, and Byleth’s smile widens. 

“Oh please, call me Byleth, there’s no need for such formality.” She scoffs, pushing his shoulder gently. Ashe laughs and motions her forward, a sweeping gesture with his hands.

“Lead the way, Byleth.”

She has to suppress a shudder at the way he says her name; reverent, but a hint of mischief behind it, as though he’s in on a secret she doesn’t yet have knowledge of. Byleth holds her am out and they walk together to the dining hall, Ashe filling her in on the gossip she’s missed. Sure, she hears rumors, but it’s hard to tell what has any credibility, so many of them are far too outrageous to believe such things of her former students.

When they reach the dining hall, Byleth is mid-laugh, and though most of the monastery’s inhabitants have retired, there are a few sitting at tables and they turn to stare as Ashe and Byleth enter. She relinquishes her hold on Ashe and her austere Archbishop facade falls into place, preparing to be approached by them.

Surprisingly, they only stare for a few moments before returning to what they were doing. A rare dumbfounded look crosses her face and Ashe chuckles, pulling her attention. “They’re giving you space, let’s take advantage. Shall we take our meals to your office?”

Byleth is already shaking her head before he can finish his sentence. “Not my office. My room is the only place I get any real privacy. We can have some tea after dinner.” She smiles at the kitchen workers who put plates together for her and Ashe, making small talk with them and checking in on them and their families. Ashe watches quietly, once again in awe of how caring she is, even as exhausted as she is.

Plates made, Byleth leads Ashe to her quarters, giving tight nods to those they pass, cordial but discouraging conversation to prevent them from being stopped. Ashe follows, and though Byleth can’t see, he’s slightly glaring at those who approach, encouraging them to  _ not _ approach, though Ashe isn’t all that intimidating. 

Safely ensconced in her quarters, Byleth relaxes, breathing much easier away from prying eyes. She motions Ashe towards the table, placing her own plate down. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to change out of these damned archbi - er, these robes, and then I’ll join you and eat.” She starts unlacing her layers of robes almost immediately after turning from Ashe, waiting to remove them completely until she’s behind the changing screen; she has to have  _ some _ modesty, after all, even if she would like Ashe to give her a soft look full of heat and lust. She flushes then shakes her head, grimacing. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts about Ashe, especially not when he’s only a few feet from where she’s standing. Taking a deep breath, she changes into a plain cloth top and loose pants then walks out, sitting down with a satisfied sigh.

“How have you been, Professor?” Ashe asks, eyeing her, worry evident on his face. Byleth only cringes a little, scrubbing a hand over her eyes before she takes a few bites of food, stalling. The look Ashe gives her tells her he knows what she’s doing, and she sighs, sitting back in her chair.

“I don’t quite feel like I belong in this role, as archbishop. I know it’s what Rhea wanted, but… But I don’t feel like myself. I feel invisible, like nobody really sees  _ me _ , they just see The Great Archbishop.” She wrinkles her nose again and doesn’t look Ashe in the eye. “I know I should be grateful for my position, and that I’m useful, but… I feel more at home with a sword in my hand and a battalion at my back than sitting in that chair meting out the goddess’s wisdom, or whatever.” Byleth winces, shooting Ashe an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, this is a lot of blasphemy I’m placing on you, please disregard all of that.”

Ashe smiles sadly at her, reaching out and taking her hand. “Profess- Byleth, please, I might worship the goddess but I’m not spotless, nor do I expect you to be. You might have the power of Sothis, but you are still human. It is okay to not be comfortable in this role, and I absolutely believe it can be lonely, especially with your students busy in their own countries. Has anyone visited since graduation?”

Byleth shakes her head, shrugging slightly. “Not really. I’ve seen Raphael and Ignatz, Lorenz and Claude stopped by at one point… Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Mercedes, and Annette also visited, but I was too busy to talk with them much, and they weren’t here long enough that I could make time. My damned duties rarely give me time to myself anymore.” Absently she acknowledges that she’s being very blasphemous, if not treasonous, but she trusts Ashe. He looks like he wants to say more, but there’s a knock at her door, interrupting their conversation. Another apologetic look and she answers, revealing Cyril.

“Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but Seteth says it’s urgent, and Ashe - er, Lord Ubert - should also come. He’s waiting in his office.” Cyril leaves without another word, off to do some other chore, and Byleth bites back a scream of frustration. Turning once again to Ashe, she smiles sadly.

“Let’s go see what’s going on.”

They walk together in companionable silence, arms brushing occasionally, furtive glances exchanged. Byleth knows she is blushing, knows she should have better control over her emotions and reactions, but between the relief of having someone who knew her  _ before _ her time as Archbishop Byleth and the romantic feelings she’d long suppressed for Ashe, it’s hard to keep her serene facade in place.

However, entering Seteth’s office, any lighthearted feelings dissipate quickly with the somber look on his face.

“My apologies Byleth, Ashe, but you might want to sit down.” He waits for them to do so, then takes a deep breath, “Faerghus is at war.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopelessly in love with Ashe, and have a Big Elaborate Plan for this fic, I promise!! There will be at least three chapters! But probably more. I'll add characters and tags as more stuff happens.
> 
> Special thanks to NorthbyNorth for encouraging this!
> 
> Please leave feedback! I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
